BAR
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Sai and Tenten seem irrelevant in their village. The war was over with and the village has been restored. As for these two...
1. Transistion From War

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sai was experiencing yet another fitful night of sleep, for reasons unknown. For several hours after the student of Shimura Danzo returned from the War, everyone wanted to talk to him. He would tell over and over to groups of people how his experience in a world war was, what he did, etc. Some of the storytelling included the battle he had with the Akatsuki member, Deidara and his brother.<p>

"What was most important was that my brother's soul has finally been laid to rest. Never again will a bastard such as Yakushi Kabuto exploit it." That was the answer given to people when they asked Sai what was the most important thing you did or took from the war. One of the first things that Sai did after returning to the village was head to the library from reading.

_When you respond to certain kinds of questions, the general public wants a "sexy answer, one that is dipped with sensationalism and exaggeration._

Sai snorted in disgust after reading this last sentence. He felt that what he accomplished during the war was something that should not be exaggerated because well… _didn't people value honesty?_

_I was assigned to the Surprise Attack Division that had a specific role in the war. I executed my responsibilities as best as I could, and that is not something people want me to describe in detail? Oh well…_

Sai did not want to tell his story anymore to anyone, so he spent a good deal of time underground, where Danzo ran Root from. All of the extra time gave him the opportunity to draw more.

**xxx**

One thing that people did not know about Tenten was that near the large manmade lake on the outskirts of the village, she kept a large box that resembled a coffin. What this box's purpose was that after any battle or noteworthy moment, she would grab a memento and throw it in the box. She had just enough earth release chakra to unearth the box, store the valuables, and then bury the box. Doing the hand seals to unearth the box, she stores in said box the kunai that she used to kill the "thunder aspect" of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

"You have a box to keep valuables as well?" Tenten's eyes were in shock and rage as she snapped her fingers loudly to send 100 kunai at the person who asked her a simple question.

"Why do _you_ care? It's none of your business,"

"I know that it is none of my business; however, I wanted to tell you that having a box to keep valuables is something we have in common." Tenten seemed to have calmed down a bit, indicating that all was good now.

"I apologize for my reaction; you can release your ink dome now Sai." Sai released himself from the dome and swiped some ink from his shoulder. Both stared at each other for several minutes, observing through their minds what kind of person each was.

"Did villagers hound you with questions from your War battles?"

"Nope, not one person approached me with questions."

_Wow, she feels lonely right now. NO, she's likely felt lonely for as long as she can remember. Sure, she not as popular as Ino, Sakura, or Hinata, but her contribution to the war cannot be discounted._ Sai's pensive state was interrupted when Tenten knocked heads.

"That was a very unorthodox way of getting my attention Tenten-san,"

"What did you just say?" Tenten grew furious with Sai, who backed up a few feet and started doing some hand seals. _This guy wants to fight me? He's no match for my kunai!_

"I mean no harm Tenten, this jutsu is not meant for harm- it is meant to reward." Tenten lowered her guard in confusion, allowing Sai to finish his jutsu. He explained that ninjas are taught that jutsus are meant to harm opponents, but that Danzo-sama taught that you can create jutsus to reward people and not harm them.

"Secret Technique: Ink Box." Sai opened a scroll up after doing the hand seals, and then did a reverse Poznan to summon a box that was made out of ink. He assured Tenten that this ink will not stain her, that his chakra protects people from staining themselves with ink.

"You at least deserve this for your efforts. My wish is that more people recognize the efforts of those who do the work from afar. Enjoy it Tenten-san," Sai told her as he poofed away, leaving her with a box and a smile on her face.

**xxx**

_Just what was inside that box Sai handed Tenten? Next chapter: A possible brew, united front. _


	2. Lone United

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Tenten had trouble sleeping as well. The box, sitting on her nightstand, remained enclosed. She was very excited that someone had praised her for her efforts, one of the men the popular women found handsome and were secretly hoping that he would ask them out. Tenten would've known if Sai was dating someone- hand holding, romantic gestures, etc. back up for minute though.<p>

_Sai gave me a reward, but what was it though? A ninja would have opened its content right then and there, but my girly senses kicked in and took control, running home. I know I will have a hard time sleeping not because of Sai, but rather I cannot seem to open the damn box. Seems that this secret technique has a seal around the box, Sai's chakra. Damnit boy, what did you give me?_

Fed up with being unable to sleep Tenten went to her bathroom to jump in the Jacuzzi for a quick dip. Soon after she was out of there, in her night robe, and peered through the window. Energy suddenly finding her, she jumps on top of her roof, where she sits down crouched into a ball.

"For so little, he says so much." The moon was in full shone, which brought a smile to her face. Watching sunsets and full moons at their peaks brought a sense of calm to Tenten for reasons unexplained. If she had it her way, she would much prefer to do her missions at these times.

"If it were like that, I would be S-class in no time," she mused while continuing to stare at the moon.

**xxx**

Sai seemed to sleep better lately. So he went about his business alone. He lived life alone, but you wouldn't know it from his facial expressions. Always smiling and reading, Sai seems like a genuinely positive person but deep down, he is hurting.

"Brother Shin has finally gotten his peaceful rest, but I'm still very alone. I wish it wasn't like this."

_Never forget who you are Sai, who you are made you into what you are right now._

"I wish Danzo-sama's words had the same sting they originally had." What Sai needed, he decided, was fresh air. Going up the shaft, he reappears above ground to the middle of the night.

"The moon looks amazing, shining in its full entirety." Sai remains standing and took a look at his village, currently on its sleep mode. The clarity of the night allowed him to store several miles inward the village, across several rooftops,

several rooftops.

"Whoa, who is that with her hair down, she looks stunning; absolutely stunning." Said had to rub his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him- the girl wasn't there this time.

"I think I read somewhere that a girl wants to be seen at her best and not her worst. Hope to see that girl again sometime…" Sai's lucid thinking masked the deafening sound of the windows being slammed shut.

_He saw me with my hair down? How long was I crouched for? _

Tenten's mind was racing, heart beating erratically- a loud thump to a low murmur was how it went. What she felt most comfortable in was her hair rolled to a couple of buns, complete with her trademark outfit. This version of Tenten was one that people do not know- a version that she wishes to reveal for the time being.

_No one notices me anyway, so why would I open up for?_

**xxx**

Life at Konoha became normal for all the inhabitants, in a short amount of time. Tsunade announced that the Elders retired, which meant that two people were needed to fill each vacant spot. No one wanted the job at first, but then during a meeting to decide who would want it, someone spoke up.

"Hokage, I will humbly accept such a position." Tsunade seemed ready to bear hug Sai in gratitude, but restrained herself from that. The only thing left to do, she said, was to choose was a woman to "advise alongside you, so go find her Sai."

_I know just the girl for the job._

**xxx**

Tenten was letting loose once again during the nighttime, a usually warm one. The extra layer of clothing was not needed since the weather did not call for it, hot crouching atop her roof was still protocol.

_This is so nice; the moon always raises my spirits. It makes me happy since no one else will._ A strong gust immediately swirled around a jovial Tenten, forcing her to stand so she could maintain her balance. The wind was not pushing her away, but rather sucking her back.

_What the hell, I can't do anything to stop this? This is going to slam me against the Hokage Mountain. Am I this powerless? No wonder I am not noticed…_

"Please don't talk to yourself that way Tenten-san,"

"Sai?" It was Sai that braced for impact when Tenten came flying towards him. He apologized profusely for bringing her to him so abruptly, stepping a foot away and sweating bullets. He explained that Danzo left him a tool that allowed him to use Baku-strength wind release, a level he hadn't been able to reach until recently.

"I was unaware of an alternative to get you to come here."

"Well here I am, so what is it that you need?"

"Please accept being an adviser alongside me…"

Tenten was confused, wondering why Sai couldn't have just told him this before. Oh yeah, she said, he wasn't given the position until recently.

"Fuuton: Modoru Kaze."

"Don't you only know jutsu for your ink release?"

"Yes but if I want people to notice me, as I read in a book, then I need to become stronger." Tenten stood there, dumbfounded in the glow of the night. _I was thinking just that not too long ago. No, could it be that…_

"What I didn't read in a book, I think it's called prior knowledge, is that you should not be afraid to express yourself." Sai presented Tenten with the same ink box from before. He feigned irritation at her for not opening it earlier. She protested that it was impossible to open.

"Use a kunai." Tenten blushed for not thinking about that before. Always carrying one with her, she stabs the box, which soon opened to reveal a rose. The sweet aroma intoxicated Tenten, who got all girly for the gesture.

"Would you like to be an adviser to the Hokage, I think you would make a great one." Tenten was going to put her hair into buns once again; however, Sai grabbed her arms in order to prevent that from happening.

"Sai…"

"Say no more my darling. I'm here for you, and always will be. I will always notice you because you are beyond beautiful."

"Sai-kun, that was very sweet." A blinker directed Tenten's eyes to a large hole a couple of yards to the right of them.

"Sai, would this be the hole where…"

"I jump in there to head home,"

"Time for me to go then,"

"Excuse me?" Tenten smiled as she tackled Sai, which sent both falling down the hole.

* * *

><p><em><em>_United whilst dark!_


	3. Lone United 2: Nearly Departed

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Several hours of fleshy fun ensued as they touched the floor of Root HQ. The place was deserted, only inhabitants being Tenten and Sai, whom both rendezvoused to their respective heart's content. Bodies giving away from all their moves, they slept for twelve hours, where Tenten woke up in Sai's bed. She scratched her chest because of a nano itch and quickly became flush with embarrassment- she was completely naked as the room reeked of her and Sai's fluids.<p>

_That was the best twelve hours of my life. Two people who are reserved like that who can 'connect' like we did could potentially build something special. I'm not sure why I tackled Sai; it's as if someone told me to do it. The act of getting away from everyone and everything felt just right._

Another hour sleep fitfully slept through, and Tenten fully awoke from bed. She was mildly disappointed that Sai did not return to sleep with her, but brushed it aside, wanting to leave and go back home. Exiting the bedroom, Tenten was amazed at the fortress in front of her. What was presumed to be only a murky cauldron turned out to be a mythical garden of sorts- a bridge was suspended high in the air, sprawling stair steps surrounded the walls, and a big fountain engulfed the center. Tenten reached for her throat; she had not taken a sip of a beverage in a long time, so she jumped towards the fountain to sip on some.

"Don't drink that water," boomed a voice from a bridge. Tenten looked up to find Sai standing on the edge on some leg. He jumped down to stand alongside her.

"This fountain does not contain water- it contains drinkable chakra that increases a ninja's strength and focus. It is a strong concoction, made by Danzo-sama himself, with the guidance of a jounin-level medical ninja.

"You don't need to consume any of this, but I'll let you sample some." Sai hands Tenten a small cup of the water. It tasted like an energy drink, getting Tenten hyped up to fight evil and go on missions. The sudden influx of strength and focus made her crouch down, as if she was laboring on something. Sai instinctively checked on her, giving her shoulder a nudge. Tenten looked at him with a flare in her eyes, disgusted that he touched her. Sai fell back, jumping onto the bridge to ensure maximum safety.

"Why did you make me drink this stuff," Tenten told the Root man, who had a chakra-infused kunai around his neck, which made him sweat bullets.

"How are you having that reaction to the water?" Suddenly Sai's eyes grew narrow and dilated in remembrance. Flashbacks started to happen when he first joined Root and Danzo was mixing the water around. He told him that only Root members can drink the water, that any outsiders will experience "extreme side effects" to it.

_I was never told of what these side effects were- Rage, astronomical increases in speed, irritation. Please don't go Tenten-san…._

"I'm going home Sai, it was a mistake to spend all this time with you. It's not as if we were going to go anywhere with this." Tenten left Sai there in his wake, a portion of his face hidden. Sai's parting words to her were lowered to a level only the sharpest of ears could hear. The number of words said represented the team he was on.

"_I'll dream of your touch as well_."

The number of words he wants associated with Tenten was two: Tenten - Sai.

_*A painful way to part, is this it for whatever was brewing between SaiTen?*_


	4. Lone United 3: Final Destination

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>We pick up the story above ground, where Tenten left Sai standing dumbfounded on the bridge, still kicking himself for letting her drink the foul water. The hour was early, which meant few people were outside of their homes. Only people on patrol and the Hokage's guards stood outside of her office.<p>

_She forgot those words she said to me… has she forgotten everything we went through up until now?_

Tenten was crouched down on Hokage Mountain, sorting her thoughts after being in a state of rage for lord-knows how long. The water that she drank was too pure to be labeled water, she thought, it had to be a different substance; but what though?

Ecstasy? Speedball?

"Thank goodness I found you Tenten-san," Sai said with a relief vocal tone. He once again apologized for giving her the water, that had he known of all the effects, he would've sealed the entire fountain "or vaporize the water with some Blaze release ninjutsu. The fact of the matter is that I made a huge mistake, and you have my word that it will not happen again."

With her waning reserves of strength, Tenten quickly stepped in front of Sai and collapsed in his arms, fainting during the process.

**xxx**

It was a straight-forward dream. It was a sequence of dreams that should be lapped together as one. The final piece of the dream has Tenten fighting a monster and it was problematic for her. None of her techniques seemed to work against the blob monster thing. Panting she was doing, that and applying quick fix ointment for her lacerated cheek. Not knowing what else to do, she jumps up in the air and closes her eyes. With her kunai, she taps her chest and her kunai gets infused with chakra.

_Impossible! You should not have any more access to chakra_.

Tenten remained stoic whilst suspended in the air. Her eyes opened and they are bloodshot… that ended the dream as she broke in a cold sweat. Tenten was dumbfounded because she did not know how her brain could produce such images. She jumped in the bath, hoping that it would quell her rising nerves. No such thing happen as Tenten had her palm at her forehand. Flashbacks were inevitable…

_My angel…_

_**I'll dream of your touch as well…**_

_Sai?_

"I should've realized it sooner." Tenten jumped out of her tub and threw on her clothes. Her destination was Root Headquarters and a talk with Sai, apologies and other stuff perhaps going on, a thought that made blush… Soon later Tenten was atop the roof that led to Root HQ. Calling out for Sai was irrelevant as she had to jump away to avoid being hit with several kunai.

"What the hell was that,"

"Tenten-san." Tenten looked up towards the top of Hokage Mountain and found a shirtless Sai without his forehead protector in a Hulk-like position.

*_Irrational and in a rage… Sai drank the stuff!_*


End file.
